


white hairs

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Day Five, Geraskier Week, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Geraskier Week Day Five: RealizationIt’s been years. Decades. Many of them. And Jaskier’s stayed by his side throughout it all. They don’t talk about it. There’s nothing to talk about. It’s just the way things are.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	white hairs

It’s been years. Decades. Many of them. And Jaskier’s stayed by his side throughout it all. They don’t talk about it. There’s nothing to talk about. It’s just the way things are.

They’re on a hunt when they run into a sorcerer with a grudge. He throws a spell at Jaskier, and Jaskier dodges but still gets swiped. After beating the sorcerer back into hiding, Geralt runs to Jaskier’s side. Jaskier is sitting up, looking a little dazed but otherwise unharmed. However, his hair is now shockingly white. It’s the first time he’s shown anything close to his actual age.

Back at the inn, Jaskier can’t stop staring at the mirror, hands running through his ivory hair. Geralt, no longer worried about the bard’s health after doing a thorough inspection, rolls his eyes and starts taking off his armor.

“This looks better on me than it ever has on you,” Jaskier comments. Geralt scoffs.

“Most things do,” he says wryly. Jaskier starts, looking over at Geralt with wide eyes. Geralt realizes what just came out of his mouth and bites his tongue. Even after all these years, Geralt always makes sure to keep his tone gruff and comments biting towards Jaskier. They both know he doesn’t mean it, but it makes Geralt feel more comfortable. If he sounds like he doesn’t care about the bard then there’s still no chance of him getting his heart torn out, right?

Jaskier slowly grins and saunters over to Geralt. “You really a big softie or is it this just for me?”

Geralt looks up at him from where he’s sat on the bed to take off his boots--gods, he’s gotten comfortable enough to take off his armor and boots at night, who would’ve ever guessed? After years, decades… it only made sense. Things became routine when someone was by your side for so long. When you cared about someone for so long. When you…

“Just for you,” Geralt says quietly. Jaskier’s grin fades like he’s recognizing the same thing as Geralt. Geralt’s hand twitches, and he wants to stand up and take the bard in his arms and… and…

It’s been years. Literal decades. Jaskier should be old and grey now, but he’s just newly--magically--grey. Things progressed slowly, steadily, without either of them realizing it. But here they are. And things are about to change quite dramatically.


End file.
